


I’m so in love with you, honey

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David also does karaoke at a local VFW that he goes to to see some old friends, David has had top surgery, David is twenty, David loves to sing and write music, David works at a bar called Hot Shots as well as performs during karaoke nights, Eventual relationship, Fingering, Getting Together, Laura is a good sister, M/M, Matteo has a daughter, Matteo is a bartender at Hot Shots, Matteo is a good dad, Matteo is twenty-two, Multi, Sara is Hope’s mom but doesn’t really care, Semi-future Fic, Smut, Sweet Moments, Vaginal Sex, cute boyfriends, everyone loves hope, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: David and Matteo have always liked each other ever since they met at work, but Matteo won’t shoot his shot because he’s afraid of scaring David off. I mean, not every single twenty-two year old has a daughter!





	1. Frail State of Mind

  “Boys, Hans is with family, Linn is busy and Mia is with whatever her name is! I need you guys to watch Hope for me, please!” Matteo begs, bouncing his daughter in his arms. His shift at work starts in an hour and he really wants to see David. “One condition” Carlos says, drinking a beer. “Ja, ja what?” Matteo asks. “Make a move on that boy you’re always drooling over” Abdi says, Matteo rolls his eyes and says ‘Ok’. He hands Hope to Jonas, kisses her head then heads to work. 

  He clocks in and meets up with David, who actually got him this job. They’ve been hitting it off, flirting here and there. A couple hours into his shift, David nudges his shoulder — “Look at those guys are coming to a bar with a baby” he says, laughing. Oh god, those are his friends! You might be wondering, whats so bad about Hot Shots? Well, Matteo is the only worker wearing pants. David is a server and they dont have guy uniforms for him so he has to wear his most “revealing” pair of pants which is a very ripped pair of [jeans](https://pin.it/k5vgsluzoy2dxs), with the verticle black and white stripped shirt. Matteos not complaining though, he gets to look at Davids ass, which is amazing. 

 

  “Hope, dont drink this early, at least turn sixteen first!” Carlos says, the boys all laughing. Abdi then asks if babies can get drunk, Matteo really left his daughter with these people. “I dont know those people” Matteo says. They head to the bar that him and David were, Matteo hid behind the bar which didn’t work. “Dude hey!” Jonas said, “H-Hi Jonas” he replies. Hope starts making hands at him, Jonas handing her to her dad. “Whos baby is that?” David asks. The boys look at Matteo, their faces saying “You didn’t tell him you have a kid?!” Matteo sighed, there goes his chance of dating David. 

  “She’s mine, this is my daughter Hope” he says, “Where’s the mom?” He asks, Abdi answering for him. “Matteo’s gay, she kinda left her at his flat. She’s still mad” he explains. Matteo hates his friends, sometimes. “Yep, but I love her. Now, are you guys really at Hot Shots with my baby? Are you stupid?” The blonde rants, “We wanted beer and fries! Its not like she drank with us! That’s for when shes older dude, plus hot chicks!” Carlos said, Jonas reassuring Matteo it wouldnt happen again. He gave Hope back and continued his shift after they left. 

  “Didn’t know you had a kid” David says, “I thought it would ruin my chances” Matteo explains, Davids eyes softening at the boys words.  “I doesn’t, its new for me but I still think you’re very hot” David says, Matteo shocked by his words. “Wanna come over to mine after work? My roommates wont be there” he asks, David accepts and they have a good conversation for the rest of their shift. 

 

  “Let’s go pick up Hope” Matteo says, they drive to Jonas’ house and pick her up. Then head to Matteos place, they sit on the couch. Hope on the floor playing with some toys. “Shes adorable, how’d you come up with the name?” David asks, Matteo thanks him and laughs, its a funny story. “Funny story, I have two other roommates. Hans and Linn, when Sara dropped her off her name was Princess Beyonce. They told me ‘Leave her at the fire station’ because I was just an unemployed stoner when I got her. After the first night, they told me to keep her. I asked for a name and Linn, who never talks said—‘Ive always liked the name, Hope’ and I loved it” he explained, David ‘Aw-ing’ at the story. Matteo was inches away from Davids face, so he leaned in. When their lips met, it was amazing. David placed his hands around Matteos neck, Matteos resting on the boys hips. David letting Matteo explore his mouth, then they were broken apart by Linn and Hans bursting through the door—

 

  “Nein Hans! Matteo has a baby now!” She says, “Whatever, my sex life shouldnt suffer because his gay ass doesn’t use condoms with crazy people!” He rants. “You can’t bring guys home! Hope is a baby, she shouldn’t have to see dicks this early on!” Matteo clears his throat, Hans and Linn looking at him. “Oh hi butterfly! How’s the angel?” Hans asks, Matteo groans and picks Hope up, and walks to his room with David. Once the door is shut, he places her in the crib, then sits on his bed with David. “Sorry about that, they’re a bit much sometimes” he says, David just kisses him and tells him its okay. “Matteo, I have to tell you something” David says, Matteo listening. 

 

  “Im trans” David says, “Okay, I still like you David. You’re still a boy to me, nothing will change that” he says, David smiling at the boys response. “Thank you” he says. “I really like you David, I have for the past couple months” Matteo says, “I have too, Matteo” 

  “Would you want to be my boyfriend?” Matteo asks, David nods—“I would love too” they kiss, until its time for hope to go to bed. Matteo gives David some sweats and a shirt, Matteo just putting on sweats. They climb in his bed to go to sleep, but Hope has other plans. Crying. “Fuck me” Matteo groans after being woken up an hour into the night. David wakes up as well, Matteo apologizing. An hour or two later, Hans comes in and says “People are trying to sleep Matteo, get her to shut up!” Matteo replying “Oh no, really? I thought this was relaxing!” 

  Then Linn an hour later, “Matteo. Shut. Her. Up” Matteo just flipping her off. Matteo keeps apologizing to David who is taking turns helping hold her, he tells the boy its okay. 

 

  “Matteo? Its three, whats up?”

”Jonas, come over and bring your guitar”

  “That bad?”

”Ja, and Davids here”

  “Damn, I’m on my way”

”Danke”

 

  Ten minutes later, Jonas is in his room strumming the tune of a song that he sings to Hope when shes like this. He puts down one of the gates of her crib and rubs her head. “People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one and we've just begun, think I'm gonna have a son he will be like she and me—as free as a dove” Matteo sings softly, Jonas signaling to dim the lights. “Conceived in love sun is gonna shine above even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with you, honey and everything will bring a chain of love, oh, oh, yeah—in the mornin', when I rise you bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright” 

  Hope is asleep, Matteo smiling down at her. David is staring at his with awe and love in his eyes. Jonas rubs his friends back and tells him goodnight. They couple head back to sleep, “You’re a good dad Matteo” David whispers, “I’m trying” he says. David kisses him before they fall into a deep sleep. 

 


	2. everything i wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo have been dating for two, almost three months now. Hans films a video of them being adorable with Hope, and wont stop showing their friends.

  David was over at the flat, him and Matteo were messing around and laughing with Hope in the living room. Matteo was playing some music on his phone, that was hooked up to the bluetooth speaker. everything i wanted by Billie Eilish came on, making David say “I love this song”. They got off the couch and started dancing, Matteo turning them around so David backside was against his chest. “I had a dream” David sings along, laughing when Matteo pointed at Hope. Hans walked in but his presence went unknown by them. 

  David picks up Hope, resting her on his hip. Matteo dancing with him and his daughter, Hope laughing and clapping her hands. Hans starts recording them, still not being seen by them. Matteo wraps his arms around David while standing behind him. “As long as I’m here, no one can hurt you” Matteo sings, David resting his head on the boys shoulder. Matteo kissing the boys cheek, David smiling at the action. David is so in love with this boy, and Hope. Matteo feeling the same, but both too scared to say those three words. 

  “Could’ve been a nightmare” David sings, giving Hope a kiss on her head. Matteo taking her from David into his own arms, then dancing with her like they’re slow dancing at a party. David smiling at the sight, Matteo sets her in her little bouncing chair, then kisses his boyfriend. “Mm, I love you” Matteo said, David kissing him back—“I love you too”. 

 

  A week later they find out about the video, they’re all at Matteos flat when Hans tells everyone he has the cutest video of them. “Show me!” Hanna says, once everyone has seen it Matteo asks to see it, “When did you take this?” He asks, Hans telling him and Matteo blurting out “That’s when I said ‘I love you’ for the first time” making everyone ‘Aw’ and David hide his blushing face in Matteos neck. Matteo wraps his arms around his boy, patting his behind a few times. Then Hope begins crying, Jonas offering to go get her. When he comes back, he places her in her dads arms, David rubbing her little head. She settles down, gripping one of Davids fingers in one hand, and Matteos in the other. 

  “I like him Matteo, he’s a keeper” Amira says, Matteo smiles at her. “I agree”. David lifting his chin signaling he wants a kiss, which Matteo gives him. “Whens the Wedding?” Carlos jokes, Matteo laughing and David saying “Like we have that money”. Making everyone laugh, and Hope clap her hands. Once everyone heads home, Jonas telling Matteo he’ll take Hope for the night so the couple can have some ‘alone time’, Matteo and David head to his room. 

 

  Matteo has David on top of him, they’re making out, soon they’re naked and moaning into each others mouths. Matteo fucking into David, making the boy nearly scream from pleasure. “That feels so fucking good, babe” David moans, his back arching off the bed as he comes. Matteo following shortly after, fucking them both through their orgasms before pulling out and ridding of the condom. 

 

   They clean up and get dressed for bed, David texting his sister before laying down on Matteo’s chest. “I love you” Matteo mumbles, David hiding his smile in the blondes next before responding — “I love you too”

 


	3. Fallingforyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo has to bring Hope to work, and Matteo gets jealous when a customer hits on David.

  “Tori, since you’re about to be a mom this would be great practice!” Matteo says, handing her Hope. David smacking his boyfriends chest—“Ow!” 

  “You really brought Hope to Hot Shots? Im dating an idiot” David says, putting on his apron. He looks hot in his uniform; a black and white vertically striped shirt, ripped jeans that cup his ass perfectly, converse, and an apron that goes around his hips. “I love you baby” Matteo offers, David just laughs and kisses his boyfriend. “I love you too babe” he says, rubbing his chest then walking out of the locker room. “God, he’s so hot” Matteo says, “But can you please watch her for a little?” Matteo begs, Tori agrees and let’s Matteo get to work. 

  David is serving tonight, and Matteo is working the bar. So Matteo can just bask in the sexiness of his boyfriend, which he loves. Until he sees a customer grab his ass as he walks by. “That was not okay, can you not do that again?” David says sweetly, Matteo just wanting to smack the fucker who put their hands on his boy. “I’ll try, you have a nice ass though” the guy says. As David walks to the back, Matteo sees the guys eyes on him. Matteo walks to David and kisses him, tongue exploring his boys mouth. Hands grabbing his ass, showing the perv who touched him he’s taken. When they pull apart, David smiles up at him. Matteo then smacks his ass and tells him to get back to work, which earns him the finger from David. 

  A couple hours later, a very pregnant Tori walks through the door—“Matteo, heres your daughter back. My feet, back, and arms hurt” She complains, Matteo thanks her and gives her a water as she sits down. David walks behind the bar, and kisses his boyfriend, then says “Hi Hope” and kissing her head. “That guy that grabbed my ass just gave me his number” David explains, Matteo scoffs and looks at said guy. David rips up the paper, tucking the empty tray in his hand under his arm as he walks over to this guy. “Hey, see that guy behind the bar?” David says, pointing at Matteo who waves at them. “That’s my boyfriend, so please stop trying to get with me” 

 

  “Mm, you’re hot” a girl says to Matteo, while he’s getting these guys some beers. “Thanks” Matteo says, not interested in this chick. She doesn’t get the hint, and keeps talking to him. “You wanna get out of here? Im great in bed” She explains, Matteo laughs then licks his lips—“Im gay” he says, she just looks at him confused. “I have a boyfriend, I like guys” he explains, she just scoffs and leaves. Wow, mature he thinks. Finally his shift ends along with Davids. They head back to his flat and put Hope to bed, who now has her own room because Mia moved out. So him and David can have sex whenever they wanted and not when someone was able to take her for the night.

 

  “That guy pissed me off” Matteo says, kissing David—“Oh, did he now?” The boy teased, running his finger across the blondes jaw. “Yeah, only I can touch you like that baby” he explains. Grabbing his boyfriends ass, “Mm, you’re so fucking sexy” David moans. Matteo leading them to the bed, situating himself between the boys legs. Kissing him, David wrapping his legs around Matteos waist, pulling him closer. They take off anything that’s seperating them from being flush. Matteo grabs a condom, putting it on and pushing into David who moans at the feeling. “Fuck babe” he moans, Matteo begining to thrust in and out of his boy, “You’re fucking perfect baby” Matteo moans, fucking into David. Davids nails scratching red lines into Matteos back, moans spilling from his mouth. “Faster” he says, Matteo granting him his wish. 

  “Dont stop, babe dont st—FUCK” David moans, cumming on his boyfriends cock. Matteo following soon after him, fucking them through their orgasms. He pulls out, throws away the condom then pulls David into his chest. “I love you so much baby” he says, running his fingers through Davids brown hair. “I love you too” the boy responds, kissing Matteo sweetly. “God, we have the best sex” Matteo breathes out, David laughing—“We do, best sex I’ve ever had” Their moment is interupted by Hope, crying. “I’ll get her” David says, putting on shorts and a t-shirt. He walks into her room, picking her up and rocking her in his arms. She quiets down and falls back asleep, David walks back to Matteos room and gets in bed. They kiss a few more times then fall asleep in eachothers arms. 

 

 


	4. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David find out something while trying to get Hope into a high class daycare.

  “We need to get her into daycare Teo” David protests, Matteo feeling that daycare is not needed. “Nein, shes fine without it” Matteo argues, “Too late, we have a meeting with owners of a very good one in an hour” David announces, Matteo stops pouring his coffee to look at his boyfriend — “What? Why didn’t you tell me!” 

  “Because babe, I knew you wouldnt want too! She needs it, dont you want her to grow up with a good education and have friends that arent adults?” David says, Matteo knowing that going to this interview would be whats best for Hope. He just knows they dont have the money for it. “Okay, fine. I want her to grow up and have a better childhood than I did, so let’s do this” Matteo replys, David smiling. Pulling Matteo into a kiss, “Thank you, I love you” he says, “I love you too baby” Matteo responds. They get ready, sadly they have to go in their work uniforms. So David is in a non-ripped pair of jeans and Matteo is in sweats, both sporting their stripped shirts. Hope wearing a cute dress, that David picked up because Matteo wanted her to just wear her pajamas. 

  When they enter the lobby, they can feel the glares from the other parents. It doesn’t help that their wearing uniforms for a bar that is very well known for chicks that have their tits out, not really helping the cause. “Florenzi and Schreibner?” A worker asks, they get up and walk into the owners office with Hope resting on Davids hip. They sit down in front of the lady, who is looking at them oddly. “This is Hope?” She asks, “Ja, shes my daughter and David is my boyfriend” Matteo explains, she just nods her head in response. “So, you both work at Hot Shots? And Hope is left to the care of ‘The Boys’?” She questions, “Uh ja, those are my buddies” Matteo answers, she just scoffs and closes their file. “Listen, she looks well taken care of, and you look like good fathers. But we dont know if the other parents would want their kids around Hope, because she has in theory two fathers” She admits. 

  “The fuck?” Matteo blurts out, earning a slap on the arm from David. “Sorry —“ 

  “No, this is bullshit! You wont let my daughter go here because her dad likes men? This isn’t right! We may not have good jobs, nor the money to afford everything that Hope needs but; we love her. David came into my life five months ago and he’s the best thing to happen to me, he treats Hope like shes his own kid! My friends love her, my roommates, her mom left because she was pissed when she found out I was gay, and I’m not going to let Hopes chances in life be limited by the fact that she has two fucking dads” Matteo rants, David in awe at Matteos words. “Fine, then you can get out of my office” She snaps, David stands up, following Matteo out of her office. “Fuck you bitch” David says, flipping her off. They walk into the lobby, everyone looking at them like they just killed someone. “Fight me, honestly” Matteo says, flipping everyone off as he leaves, David doing the same.

 

  They get into the car laughing, Matteo buckles up Hope then gets into the drivers seat. “I love you so much” David says before pulling Matteo into a kiss, “I love you too” Matteo says into the kiss. Before it gets too heated they pull apart, smiling like idiots. Hans watches Hope while Matteo and David are at work, when they get there they tell Tori all about what happened and she tells them she would’ve smacked the bitch that told them that. “She sounds like a cunt” Tori jokes, making the couple laugh. “She was!” David says.

 


	5. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of David’s childhood friends passed away, and he decides to write a song

   “Yes, this is David?” David answers, his face changing from confusion to shock in a matter of seconds. “Baby?” Matteo asks, David just holding up a finger to ask for a minute. Matteo gets the hint and takes Hope to his room, leaving David some privacy. About ten minutes later, he walks into the blondes room. Face red from the tears that fell down his cheeks, and his sleeves damp. 

   “An old friend of mine, he um passed away. The funeral is in a week” David whispers, Matteo not knowing what else to do just wraps David in his warm embrace. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay” He whispers, rubbing the boys back. 

 

 

   A couple days later, the boys are over at Matteo’s flat. Jonas strumming on his guitar, until David runs out of Matteo’s room with his journal in hand. “Jonas, can I see your guitar?” He asks, Jonas nods and hands David the instrument. Everyone looking at Matteo for an answer, the blonde just shrugging in response. “I need some opinions. I was asked to talk at the funeral, and I couldn’t write anything that seemed right. I think this will do?” David suggests. Hope is sitting in her dads lap, one hand latched onto his finger and the other in her mouth. 

   David sits himself down on the floor, and begins strumming a tune none of them have ever heard.

 

”I'm singing at a funeral tomorrow  
For a kid a year older than me  
And I've been talking to his dad, it makes me so sad  
When I think too much about it I can't breathe”

   David sang softly, everyone taking in the song. 

”And I have this dream where I'm screaming underwater  
While my friends are all waving from the shore  
And I don't need you to tell me what that means  
I don't believe in that stuff anymore”

   He takes a deep breath, Matteo in awe at the message that his boyfriend is sending through a song that he wrote.   
  


“I have a friend I call  
When I've bored myself to tears   
And we talk until we think we might just kill ourselves  
But then we laugh until it disappears  
And last night I blacked out in my car And I woke up in my childhood bed  
Wishing I was someone else, feeling sorry for myself  
When I remembered someone's kid is dead”

   The room goes silent, and has been for a while. Everyone holding back tears. 

”Jesus Christ, I'm so blue all the time And that's just how I feel   
Always have and I always will   
I always have and always will 

And it's 4 A.M., again  
And I'm doing nothing  
Again” 

   The song ends, and everyone claps. “That was beautiful, David” Carlos responds, David thanking him while trying his hardest not to cry as well. “I loved it” Adbi adds, Jonas agreeing the with boys statement. 

   “I’m proud of you, baby” Matteo says, sitting next to his boy on the floor. Hope crawling into David’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process making everyone ‘awe’ at the sight. “I love you, daddy” Hope babbles, David nearly exploding from happiness. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry” He mumbles, kissing Hope’s forehead. 

 

   

 


End file.
